1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a color filter array and a manufacturing method thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to a color filter array formed by performing an inkjet printing (IJP) process and a manufacturing method of the color filter array.
2. Description of Related Art
A color filter array of a normal display device is manufactured by performing a spinning coating process and a photolithography process to form red, green, and blue photo resist patterns that are arranged in arrays. However, the spinning coating process is prone to waste most color photo resist material, and costs of performing the photolithography process are high. Recently, a method of forming a color filter array by performing an inkjet printing (IJP) process has been developed. In the IJP process, red, green, and blue inks can be simultaneously injected into certain unit regions. In comparison with the conventional photolithography process, the IJP process requires reduced costs and manufacturing time.
However, when the color filter array is formed by performing the IJP process, the cohesion of the color ink itself is greater than the adhesion between the color ink and a substrate, and therefore the unit regions cannot be evenly or flatly filled with the color ink. As a result, after the color ink is solidified to form color filter patterns, the color filter patterns may have different film thickness, thus deteriorating color display performance of a display.